Initiations
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Misao turns eighteen, and Aoshi has to teach her a few onmitsu lessons. A teaser for a hentai which has a continuation on my site. No fluffy feelings here.


Author: Prudence-chan

**Initiations**

Summary: Misao turns eighteen, and Aoshi has to teach her a few onmitsu lessons. A teaser for a hentai which'll have a continuation on my site. No fluffy feelings here.

Disclaimers: If Aoshi was mine, I wouldn't be here spending my time writing hentai thingies. I'd stick to DOING hentai thingies. Oh why does he have to be an ink sketch over a piece of paper? (Misao-chan says, "the sexiest ink sketch over a piece of paper in all world". I can't but nod. I'm still in love with my rooster head, though.) On with the story.

The night was too dark. Too damn dark...

"Aoshi." Okina called from the doorframe.

"I know." Aoshi answered plainly. After a deep sigh, he got up.

He had never felt as insecure as he was that night.

xxx

"Misao-chan? Can we talk?" Omasu's voice asked after a soft knock on the door. Misao put a brown leaf inside the ancient volume of 'Art of War' to mark the page she was reading, then closed the book.

"Of course, Omasu. Come in", the girl said. Omasu did as she was told so, closing the door behind her and going to kneel by Misao's side on the futon. "So, what's it about?"

The older woman blushed lightly. "Well, you see...", she tried to choose the words. "You'll be turning eighteen tomorrow, and I've been talking to Okon about it, and we heard something from Okina and--"

"Hey, go slower!" Misao interrupted her, looking puzzled. "It's getting quite confuse. What are you trying to say?"

"All right, you are going to be tested", she finally blurted out.

Misao cocked her head. "Tested?"

"Yes," Omasu continued, "and we think Aoshi-san will be the one to test you."

The air suddenly vanished from the young ninja's lungs.

"Look, I can't say much more than this, or I'll spoil everything... I'm not even sure of what I'm saying... you see, if it really happens, he'll explain everything to you anyway, and, and... uh, that's it. Just-- just don't worry too much about this, ok?"

If Misao was already clueless before, now she was even more. She didn't know if what Omasu had said was something good or bad. Taking into consideration that Aoshi-sama was related to all that mess, she believed it was going to be something good, though. 'Very good, actually', she smiled. Once Omasu left the room, she tried to go back to her reading, but soon realised she couldn't concentrate. Closing the book again, she drifted to sleep.

Omasu watched her from a crack on the door. "Idiot," she mumbled to herself, going back to her own bedroom, "you should really have left the talking to Okon."

xxx

From behind the teacup, he watched the old man fidget with his ridiculous beard bow for a long quarter of hour.

"It's Misao's birthday tomorrow," Okina voiced out of the blue, "I hope you haven't forgotten that."

'I could never forget such', Aoshi thought. "I did not", he said.

"But..." the elder continued. "It seems you can't remember how old she is becoming." The okashira silently questioned him with his eyes, 'what do you mean'. "She'll be eighteen."

Aoshi nearly spilled out his tea. Eighteen... already?

"I do not think it is the right time."

"You have until tomorrow night to think better. As the last before her on the line of leaders of this group, you are the most suited for the job. Besides, she likes you too much to hate you after it's done. You know she'll forgive you sooner or later."

Okina left the temple, looking over his shoulder at the man who sat cross-legged in the middle of the hall, teacup motionless between his hands, eyes gazing through the wall.

xxx

Aoshi padded calmly through the corridor, headed to Misao's bedroom. His blank expression hid very well the storm his inner self was immersed in. 'Too young', he shouted inside his mind, 'she is too young. Even though she is chronologically eighteen years old, she is not psychologically prepared... the experience would harm her.' His hands over the door pull. A cold drop of sweat slowly making its way from his left temple to his jaw-bone, then loosening itself off his skin on a suicidal fall to the floor. Hesitation. 'Too young... but it is my duty to initiate her.'

He cracked the door open. "Misao."

xxx

It must have been around midnight, and she was fully awake as Okon had instructed her to be. The day had been very busy, the party had been very tiring, but even if she had wanted to sleep, the anxiety and the curiosity would never let her. The dim moonlight got inside her bedroom from the gap on the door, where she could see his silhouette.

He didn't wait for her to answer and went inside, closing the door and bringing complete darkness with him. Yet, she could feel his strong presence as he lowered himself at the edge of her futon, thus being opposite her once she sat up. "You haven't showed up at the party."

"I apologise for not doing so", he answered flatly.

They remained silent for long, much longer than what Misao could stand being quiet. "What's this test Omasu told me about? Seeing how long it takes for me to get fed up?", she chuckled mockingly.

"No." He said, and the plain, small syllable twitched her insides. His tone was fearful, frightening. And at the same time invited her to discover what was hidden under that lonely word. "The Oniwabanshuu women must apply for a test once they become your age. Every kunoichi of our clan who has lived long enough to become eighteen has gone through this, and tradition claims that there shall not be an exception even for a female okashira."

"Fine, cut that crap already," she blurted out, "go straight to the point."

He obeyed, pulling her head and catching her lips on a hungry, fierce kiss.

xxx

Author's Notes: As we can't post NC-17 at FanFiction.Net anymore, I will stop the 'clean' version here. From now on the story continues as a hentai. If it got you attention, please check out the rest at (www. inkdrop.hpg.com.br/ nosebleeds/ initiations_2.html). Don't forget to delete the spaces! ^_^ Dunno if it's allowed by FanFiction.Net ToS, but... hell, why did they have to cut off NC-17? If they didn't then I wouldn't be in such trouble now U_U'' Anywayz, guess you guys got what happens from here, doncha? Please send me a word through the review system below here or to my e-mail.   
Post Scriptum: Aoshi is SOOO damn hot... #~_^# (Misao-chan adds, "the bishiest bishonen among every anime series out there!", and smiles cheerfully.)

love, Prudence-chan

On 12-20-2002

go to chapter 2 >> 


End file.
